With every step we take
by ashley15
Summary: While trying to convince chloe that lots of guys would like to go out with her, lex finds he's falling for her himself (chlex)
1. Default Chapter

One cold Saturday morning Lex opened the door to the Talon and immediately saw Clark, Pete, and Chloe sitting at a table not far from the door. He casually walked over. "Hey Lex what are you doing today?" Clark asked "I actually have the day off. So what are you talking about?" " Well, we were just discussing the article I'm writing about principal Kwans Volvo being set on fire right in the middle of the football field at lunch yesterday." Chloe said giggling slightly " Why, Miss. Sullivan did you just giggle?" Lex asked mockingly "Why, Mr. Luther are you mocking me?" Chloe asked in the same way Lex had " answering a question with a question miss. Sullivan?" lex asked her obviously beginning to tease, " I'm not the only one" Chloe replied teasing just as much. " I'm sorry I just never thought I'd see the day when Chloe Sullivan giggled." " oh yeah its enough to make headlines" Chloe said full on laughing now " I can see it now 'snarky reporter giggles' " now lex was laughing, and with that both Pete and Clark decided to leave them to their witty banter and went in separate directions, Clark up to talk to Lana. Chloe and Lex just sat there for a few more minutes and enjoyed their session of verbal judo. After a couple minutes chloe had finished her coffee and was looking to the counter to see if there was a line, but when she looked up all she saw was clark and lana evidently flirting. And with this chloe turned away obviously hurt. Lex noticed chloes sudden change of emotion and looked to see what she had previously been looking at. When he saw how openly lana and clark had been flirting and how it had effected the petite blonde in front of him he looked back at her and said something that suprized the both of them. "chloe don't pay any attention to them. If clark doesn't realize how beautiful and smart you are he doesn't deserve you." With that chloes head snapped up to look at a very confused looking lex. "wh..what" chloe stuttered. Both chloe and lex just sat there confused thinking about what had just been said.  
  
Lex' thoughts ' oh my g-d did I just say that? Where did it come from? It's not a lie either actually it's completely the truth. I mean look at her she's georgous. Oh my g-d lex stop thinking that, she's 18 your 21.'  
  
Chloes thoughts ' oh my g-d did Lex Luther just say I was beautiful, and smart. Oh dear lord he did, lex luther sexiest man in Smallville- oh my g-d now I'm thinking he's sexy, eh but he is g-d chloe get a grip this is lex were talking about here. " Well I've got to go" lex said, snapping chloe back to reality and leaving quickly still looking quite confused. Seconds after lex left pete walked up to where chloe was still sitting looking just as confused as lex had upon leaving. " hey chloe. Whats wrong you look upset?" pete asked looking concerened. Once more snapping back to reality chloe looked up to see pete sitting across from her. " huh. Oh! I'm fine just thinking really hard" chloe said, emphasizing the really. " um I better get going I have chores to do before my dad gets home. I'll see you later pete." And with that chloe got up and left. Right after chloe left pete walked up to where lana and clark were still talking. " hey guys do you have any idea why chloe is acting so weird? She wouldn't tell me anything" pete asked clark and lana. " no she was acting normal the last time I spoke to her." Clark replied not looking away from lana. And with that pete walked away realizing that they were obviously to wrapped up in each other to help him.  
  
( later that afternoon at the luther estate)  
  
' what am I doing I cant think about her like this shes only 18 and an employees daughter. Oh but g-d I cant stop thinking about her. Why cant I stop thinking about her?' he thought pacing his office.  
  
(Same time Sullivan household)  
  
'chloe get a grip, this is lex luther. You are stretching a compliment trying to make it more because clark never compliments you like that' chloes train of thought was cut off by the perturbing sound of the phone. Chloe slowly got up from her lying position on her living room floor to see who was interrupting her train of thought "hello" chloe answered with very little enthusiasm. " chloe it's lex " "lex? Why are you calling me?" chloe asked " well the conversation we had earlier really got me thinking and I thought maybe I could take you to dinner and show you that there are other guys out there that would love to go out with you" chloes eyes widened in surprise "um..okay" "alright its not exzctly formal but it's not casual either okay I'll pick you up at the talon at 6:30." "okay I'll see you then." Chloe hung up the phone and her brain started working again ' oh my g-d what did I just agree to ..what am I going to wear.' Chloe got up and ran to her room. Meanwhile back at lex' estate, lex' mind was running wild ' g-d what did I just get myself into? Somehow this is going to return and bite me in the ass. 


	2. falling into my valentine

6:30 pm Talon lex walked into the talon and sat down at an empty table to wait for chloe. A few minutes later chloe walked in wearing a tight black halter and a black skirt that came half way up her thigh. She walked over to where lex was sitting. He watched her breathless, as she walked over and took a seat across from him. " you look beautiful chloe" lex said trying not to stare. "Why thank you lex, so where is it that you are taking me?" chloe asked politely. "There's a restaurant just out side of town. Nice but not too nice." Lex laughed softly not exactly sure why. After a few minutes of just talking chloe looked toward the counter and felt some of the pain that she had felt earlier that morning rushing back. Lex noticing the reenactment of what had happened earlier couldn't help but frown "chloe come on lets go you deserve a goos time right now." He held his hand out for her which she gladly excepted. He laced their fingers together as they stood and walked out the door. Just as they were leaving the Talon pete was entering and upon seeing the two leaving together holding hands he wasn't to happy. "chloe where are you two going?" he asked pointing too their hands which were still laced together. "oh were going out" chloe stated matter of factly." Your going out?" pete questioned. "not like that, were having dinner" chloe responded and at this lex frowned a bit. " oh" pete said " I was just coming to see if you wanted to go see a movie?" pete asked trying to lure her away from the billionaire at her side. "Well I cant I have other plans thanks though" chloe answered as they started for lex' car. "see I was right guys are all ready asking you out." Lex teased as they both climbed into his car. "pete doesn't count he's like my brother." Chloe replied leaning back in the plush leather seat. "fine" lex said starting up the car and heading out of town.  
  
"I'm really glad you decided to come" lex said breaking the actually fairly comfortable silence that had filled the car when they had left. " why? Do you think I'm really that desperate for a date?" chloe asked seriously. " no! It's just I enjoy your company." "what does that mean" chloe asked sincerely "I'm not sure I just couldn't stop thinking about that conversation we had earlier today and the next thing I know the phone is in my hand and I'm dialing your phone number." "okay" for the rest of the drive they just sat their in silence thinking.  
  
After they were seated at the restaurant chloe decided to break the comfortable silence "so what did you mean by 'there are lots of guys that would love to go out with you?' chloe asked Lex:well I just don't see what guy wouldn't want to go out with you. I mean your beautiful and smart and a talented writer, I just don't see why you don't go out more often.  
  
Chloe:well thank you...i guess  
  
They soon ordered their meals and sat in mainly in silence both just thinking about the conversation they'd just had.  
  
Lex' thoughts: ' lex calm yourself, think before you talk. What am I saying, if anyone else had heard that conversation they'd say you were falling for her.'  
  
Chloe's thoughts: ' oh my g-d is lex always this charming? He's never talked like that to me before and its very wrong that I like it and I like that he's the one saying it. Oh g-d what are you thinking this is lex luthor'  
  
not until halfway through their meal did either say anything. Lex heard the slow song start to come on and decided to take a chance and let his heart do the talking for once. He walked around to chloes side of the table and extended his hand.  
  
Lex: may I have this dance? Chloe: but of course.  
  
She placed her small hand in his as he led her to the dance floor. A chill went down her spine as his hands slid down her sides to rest on her waist. She slowly brought her arms up around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
If there were no words No way to speak I would still hear you If there were no tears No way to feel inside I'd still feel for you And even if the sun refuse to shine Even if romance ran out of rhyme You would still have my heart until the end of time Your all I need my love my valentine  
  
Lex was amazed at how perfectly the small girl fit to him as they swayed slowly to the music and chloe was surprised at how relaxed she was in lex' arms she remembered being so tense dancing with clark at the spring formal. All of my life I have been waiting for all you give to me You've opened my eyes and showed me how to love unselfishly I've dreamed of this a thousand times before And in my dreams I couldn't love you more I would give you my heart until the end of time your all I need my love my valentine  
  
Lex gently bent his head down to smell chloes hair. The scent of vanilla filled his lungs. ' my goodness what is this girl doing to me' he thought  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine And even if romance ran out of rhyme You would still have my heart until the end of time . cause all I need is you my valentine  
  
' my g-d I'm falling hard for this girl' lex thought  
  
your all I need my love my valentine  
  
as the song drifted out slowly lex pulled back slightly and chloe looked up at him. He bent down and lay a gentle kiss on her lips. It took her a minute to react but reciprocated when lex ran his tongue slowly over her bottom lip silently begging for entrance. She happily opened her mouth to allow entrance and eagerly welcomed his warm tongue exploring her mouth.  
  
The night went on with a little more dancing and lex dropped her off early so not to get her in trouble yet neither of them knew where they stood to each other. 


	3. My Dearest Chloe

Chloe walked into the talon the next morning with a smile on her face. She walked over to where Pete and Clark were talking to Lana.  
  
Clark: hey Chloe Lana: you sure look happy what's up? Chloe: nothing Clark: you do look really happy; you wont stop smiling something's got to be causing your happiness Chloe: really its nothing I'm just in a good mood today okay? " All right jeez" Clark said defeated. " So what are we talking about?" Chloe asked happy to change the subject. " We were just talking about Spiderman the movie we saw last night." Pete said. "Yeah and how embarrassing it must be to go out in public wearing tights all the time, I mean they are so revealing. I don't see why superheroes have to wear such tight clothes I would hate that" Clark finished his little rant and all of his friends couldn't stifle their laughs any longer. "That's ok Clark I don't think you have to worry, you're not a super hero" Chloe said still struggling to stop laughing.  
  
Chloe looked to Lana for a second until Lana realized why she was hear. "Oh Chloe can I get you anything?" Lana asked back in waitress mode. " Yeah a triple vanilla white chocolate mocha iced Togo." Chloe said all in one breath. " Man is your coffee pot broken again?" Lana asked. "Yeah" " you came in looking so happy, you never would have guessed you were going through caffeine withdrawals" " I know years of being an addict I've learned to hide it well" Chloe said laughing. "Well I'd have to say it had something to do with your happiness but I'm not going to get into that seens you haven't had your coffee yet and I don't want to be on Chloe Sullivan's bad side." Lana said. "smart woman" Chloe said smiling Lana handed her her cup and Chloe paid. "well I've got to go. Thanks lana." Chloe said leaving.  
  
As Chloe was pulling out of the parking lot she noticed Lex pulling in. she contemplated turning around and following him in. she was pretty happy about last night but also very confused. She had no idea where they stood to each other. Sure he kissed her but what did that mean. Just as she was going to turn around and follow him in she remembered what he said when he dropped her off he said he'd call her and he sounded sincere and with that she drove home.  
  
When she got to her house she noticed that the door was cracked open slightly. When she entered the house nothing seemed out of place but she could hear someone walking around upstairs. Very quietly she walked over to the fire place and took out the fire poker and started up the stairs. When she got to the door that led to her room she very gently opened the door to see a woman with her back facing Chloe. Suddenly Chloe realized who the woman was "mom!?" Chloe yelled confused. Startled the woman turned around to see the daughter she had left so many years before. "Hey baby" the woman cooed softly. " Don't call me that I am not your baby you last the right to call me that the day you left." Chloe was fuming. " I know.and I'm sorry," the woman said still in a calm voice. " Bull shit" Chloe yelled back. " Chloe Makayla Sullivan watch your language." The woman retorted her tone rising. "You have no right to tell me what to do. How did you even get in hear? I know I've changed the locks since you left?" " I found the hide-a- key and let myself in." the woman said. " I have got to find a better place for that key." Chloe muttered under her breath " what are you even doing here anyway? Chloe asked seeming to calm down a bit. Yeah her mother left her years ago but she still loved her mother and she was a little happy to see her again. " I work at the Daily Planet" the woman said seeming to relax. "and" Chloe asked. " well I'm in charge of going through and getting in order all of the internship application files, and you applied and I went through your file..many times and I finally got up the courage to come see you. Chloe just becase I left doesn't mean I stopped loving you because I still do. I love you very much and I would like to take a chance to get to know you better. You've grown so much since I left. Please give me a chance." The woman was now in tears as well as Chloe. Chloe thought for a moment and replied " I'll give you one chance. Only one! If you do any thing to hurt me or my dad I can guarantee you will never see either of us again. Okay?" " alright. Can I at least have a hug before I leave?" the woman asked sincerely. " yeah" was all she said before her mother enveloped her in a hug that she had missed for so long. Then she left.  
  
After her mother left Chloe called her dad to tell him what happened. "dad i have something really big to tell you but you have to promise not to freak out ok?" chloe had the phone in between her ear and shoulder as she plugged in a new coffee pot and started it up. " chloe is everything alright are you hurt?" her father asked standing up from his desk. " dad I'm fine everything is fine I just had a visitor I think you would like to know about." Chloe said laughing at how protective her father was. " oh alright I promise I wont freak out." Gabe answered sitting back down in his chair. " okay today when I got home mom was here" she said the end quickly. " what?!" he yelled but was quickly cut off by chloe " dad you promised ." "you should have told me what I was promising to before I agreed." Chloe shes not a good person, I'm getting a restraining order." Gabe said sighing. " no dad don't do that she came to see me, this is my decision if you want a restraining order for you that's fine but I don't want one!" chloe said practically yelling into the phone. " chloe she left us when you were five. She never paid child support never even sent you a birthday card and you still want to give her another chance?" he asked upset. "yes I do she may not deserve it but I think I do. I deserve a chance to get to know my mother that's why I'm doing it okay?" chloe said feeling her tears coming back. "alright I just don't want to see you get hurt." Gabe said feeling bad for his daughter. " I know daddy and I appreciate it but I want to do this" chloe said feeling better. " okay I love you" and with that he hung up.  
  
A few minutes later chloe was still fiddling with the new coffee pot trying to get it to work when she heard the doorbell and was hoping it was lex he hadn't called like he said he would. Chloe hopped down from her position on the kitchen counter and went to the door and opened to see lana holding to cups of coffee "hey lana what are you doing here" chloe asked one of the cups were for her. Well I just got off work and thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing...oh and this is for you" lana said handing chloe one of the cups. "thanks come on in" chloe replied taking the cup gratefully. They both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "so chloe I don't want to push but I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to that I'm here for you" lana said smiling. " thanks lana" chloe said confused. " I mean pete said that you and lex were going out and I wanted you to know I'm here if you ever want to talk " lana said staring at chloes upset face. " pete said I'm going out with lex uh that is so pete" chloe said upset. " its not true?" lana asked. " no I was upset the other day and lex wanted to make me feel betterso he took me to dinner to cheer me up and we had fun hence me being happy this morning" chloe said annoyed that pete would tell people something that is none of his business. "ok but the offer still stands if you need someone to talk to I'm here" lana said cheerfully. Chloe looked at the ceiling for a minute and then turned back to lana " actually lana I would like your opinion on something" chloe asked hopefully. "sure anything" lana said happy to help. And with that Chloe told Lana all about her mom, and her dads reaction to the news. "Well," lana said "I think the only thing that matters is what you want. Is this what you want?" lana asked. " yeah I think so" chloe said and as she did the doorbell rang. " I wonder who that is" chloe said standing and walking to the front door with lana in tow. Chloe opened the door to find no one there but noticed an envelope with her name printed on taped to the door. Chloe ripped it off and opened it " well what does it say?" lana asked curiously  
  
My Dearest Chloe, 


	4. Who could it be?

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this but I've had so much homework this easter break but I put up the next three chapters just for you. I will put up the last chapter tomorrow and the sequel should be up about two days after that. ENJOY **************************************************************************** *****  
  
My Dearest Chloe, I feel the need to see you I love to watch you do the things the day calls for. The way you walk, the way you talk, the way your face lights up when you smile. I hope to see you soon. Until we meet again, Yours truly Your secret admirer  
  
Chloe immidiatly knew it was from Lex. She thought then she remembered lana was right behind her " so who do you think its from?" lana asked. "I don't know" Chloe replied quickly " I mean clark and petecouldn't think up something like this, although doorbell ditching does sound like pete, but other than that I don't know who else it could be." Chloe lied through her teeth. She was a great lyer being a reporter can do that to you. " I wonder if it was lex" lana said eyes wide. Chloe thought quickly she had to cover it up "no I don't think so I mean we had fun together, but normally we cant be in the same room without getting in an argument I don't think it was him although I am pretty curious" Chloe said. She hated lying to her best friend and that was a big lie. She and lex never got into arguments, it was more of a verbal judo and they enjoyed it, it was what they did for fun. Chloe's facial expression sunk a little at the thought of this as she and Lana went back into the house.  
  
The next morning Chloe was rushing to get to the Talon. She still hadn't gotten the new coffee machine to work and was suffering major withdrawals. She walked into the Talon dragging " lana, coffee, big, strong" " still didn't get the coffee pot to work" lana asked laughing at her friend "no" Chloe said whining " alright here" lana said handing Chloe her cup " so do you have any idea who gave you that note" lana asked "no I cant think of anyone" Chloe said sighing into her bitter hot liquid. "well did you get anymore" lana asked " nope only one" was chloes reply "ok well we got to get to school. Can you give me a ride?" lana asked. "sure " Chloe said and they ran out to her car and drove to school. When they got in lana and Chloe stopped at chloes locker on the way to the torch office. Chloe opened her locker on top of her lit book she saw the same type of paper that was taped to her door the night before. Chloe pulled it out of her locker and saw her name printed across it. Lana noticed and her eyes grew wide with anticipation "well open it Chloe" lana said getting excited. Chloe laughed at her friends growing anticipation while she opened it.  
  
Dear Chloe Your beauty amazes me. I never expected to feel this way for you. You have no idea what you do to me. I think you know who I am but I'll give you a hint any way 'I would give you my heart until the end of time your all I need my love my valentine' Yours truly, your secret admirer Chloe smiled remembering the dance they had shared and then lana asked "well he gave you a hint does that help?" Chloe pretended to think for a minute " no not really" she finally answered "ooh I've git to go" Chloe finished and ran toward the torch office. When she got there she saw pete standing inside looking at an article on her desk. " hey pete" she said upon entering and sitting down "um pete there's something I'd like to ask you?" "ok go ahead." Pete said. " did you tell lana that lex and I are going out?" "yeah" " why, that's not true and I told you that?" " yeah, but when you were leaving the Talon with him the other night you had your fingers laced together and the way you walked together you looked like you were dating" pete said "it may have looked like but we weren't I was upset and he was trying to cheer me up. Ok?" Chloe asked out of breath. "alright I'm sorry" " that's ok pete I just want you to trust me when I tell you something" "I do trust you Chloe, I'm sorry." Chloe sighed and then smiled at her friend "its okay pete I understand" right then the bell rang and pete left for his first class. After pete left Chloe started up her computer and began checking her e-mail. Scanning her inbox chloes heart stopped when she saw an e-mail from 'The Daily Planet' she clicked it quickly and began reading  
  
Dear Miss Sulivan, We have thouroghly read your file and are glad to welcome you as an intern to The Daily Planet this summer. We were blown away by your work and were hoping if this this summer goes well you will stay this upcoming fall and working, part time, as not to interfere with your studies. Congratulations! We all here at The Daily Planet look forward to working with you. Sincerely Joseph Crane  
  
Chloes heart was racing she was so excited. ' oh my god I'm going to be working for The Daily Planet my freshman year of college' Chloe thought to herself.  
  
Later that afternoon Talon  
  
Chloe entered the Talon around 4:00 that afternoon. When she walked in the door she noticed lex up at the counter talking to lana. She walked over to the counter slowly. " hey lana. Hi lex" Chloe said hiding her happiness that he was here "hey Chloe" lana said " so did you get anymore notes?" lana asked putting a lid on lex' cup. " no not since this morning" Chloe said giving lex a sideways glance. "Chloe's been getting notes from a secret admirer lex" lana filled him in. "really? Any idea who it is?" lex asked giving Chloe his trademark smirk. "nope I have no idea" Chloe said and lex got a hurtful look on his face. " well I've got to go." Lex sighed and turned to leave. " well that was odd" lana said. "yeah" Chloe said and turned to leave. " Where are you going?" Lana asked. " Well I've got work to do I have to go" Chloe sighed upset she was lying. "Oh okay I'll see you later bye Chloe" "bye Lana" Chloe said leaving the talon and getting in her car 


	5. Where do we go from here

Chloe followed the roads leading to the luthor estate. She had to talk to lex. She had to find out what was going on between them and she had to find out now.she walked the pathway and up to the doors and used the loud knocker and a snooty looking butler answered the door almost immediately. "can I help you young lady?" the butler asked. "yes I really need to speak to lex" Chloe asked eagerly. " I'm sorry but mr luther doesn't want to be disturbed by a child" the butler said with distaste. "tell him its Chloe, and I really need to talk to him. I'm sure he'll understand". " fine come on in."  
  
Lex was sitting at his desk thinking wbout what to do next when the buzzer rang. " I said I didn't want to be disturbed" lex said into the intercom. " I know mr. Luther, but there is a young girl here and she says she needs to talk to you immediately, but I'll just tell her to leave. I'm sorry mr. Luther." When lex heard that he immediately asked" who is this girl?" " she says her name is Chloe but I'll send her on her way." "no" "what" " I said no. send her in." " alright sir if you insist" "thank you"  
  
A minute later Chloe walked through the big doors to lex' office " well Chloe its great to see you again. To what do I owe this pleasure?" lex said when she entered. " listen lex we need to talk" " ok what would you like to talk about?" lex said seriously for once. " the notes" " ahh...so you did know they were from me" lex said brightening up. "of course" " so why wouldn't you tell lana?" " because....." Chloe stretched it out trying to think about how to word it. "ashamed?" lex asked. "no!... its just I don't want anyone to know until I know." Chloe said to a very confused looking lex " what?" " I mean I don't want to tell anyone anything until I know what this is" Chloe said happy with the way she had worded it. " so what is this" she asked. He looked up at the ceiling like he was deep in thought, then got up out of his chair and walked around the desk and sat in the chair next to chloes but turned it to face her. "well," he finally said" I can honestly say I am falling for you..hard" lex said quietly. "me too" Chloe replied. " but there are other problems.. Like I'm 18 and my dad works for you" "oh yeah" "yeah" "although I don't think we should let that get in our way. I mean I've never felt this way about any body Chloe, and I think it would be a big mistake if we didn't try this." "I agree....... but still how am I going to explain this to my dad?" " why don't you let me do that" "deal" he smiled at her enthusiasm and grabed her hands and pulled her to him to kiss her. Once her lips touched his she stood up and sat into his lap as he kissed her with such passion she felt a bolt of electricity run through her. She pulled away for a second " oh that's why you came and sat over hear." He smiled " yeah"he said and pulled her back into the kiss  
  
Fine 


End file.
